Assumption
by Erendyce
Summary: It's just a matter of assuming the right thing about your friend. It's also a matter of knowing who you really love. Flyuri.


**Mistress: **No smut, because it just didn't feel good, but I'll write another one with pure smut in it lol

* * *

><p><strong>Assumption<strong>

Yuri had been particularly surprised to see that humanity can adapt itself pretty quickly to its environment. After the Adephagos was destroyed, humans had resumed their lives, trying to find a new way to live without any blastia to attend to their daily needs.

According to what Yuri had heard, everyone was doing fine. Rita had gone back to the ruins of Aspio to rebuild the city, Raven was probably travelling between Dahngrest and Nordopolica, Karol was doing fine leading his own guild, Judith kept reappearing here and there from time to time to say hello, Estelle was now living in the castle and was getting prepared for her role as the heir to the throne.

And Flynn was the new commander of the whole kingdom's troops. Lying comfortably on the grass under a tree, Yuri let out a small sigh and patted Repede's head. The dog growled a bit but it was obviously a growl of pleasure. The former soldier smiled at the thought of Flynn being a commander; he had worked so hard to get there, and now everyone was praising him for his exceptional ability to lead the troops and rebuild the world.

"Commander Flynn… sounds nice, right Repede?" Yuri suddenly spoke, and got a mere growl from the dog. Yeah, it sounded nice. Honours and reputation, Flynn could get all those in his current position, and it was no surprise when Yuri once received a letter from his friend complaining that he kept receiving marriage proposals. On that day, Yuri had burst out laughing, knowing very well that Flynn was definitely not the kind to go and marry some rich duke's daughter, especially when most of those daughters were as stupid as they were pretty.

Yuri chuckled at the thought, then he sat up.

"Repede, let's pay a visit to Flynn. He should be at the palace right now."

* * *

><p>Flynn was indeed at the palace, and when Yuri stepped inside the castle, he saw his friend giving out some orders to some soldiers who soon left to wherever they had to go. The blonde man then turned to Yuri and his face lit up at the sight. With a smile, he waved at him:<p>

"Yuri! It's good to see you! What did you come here for?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd say hello to an old friend." Yuri replied as he walked closer.

"Oh? Good. I'll take a break then. Let's go to the garden."

Both men walked to the back of the palace and out to the beautiful royal garden. Yuri didn't really care much for flowers and all, and therefore merely followed Flynn who sat on a bench right next to a small pond. Sitting down next to him, Yuri asked with a hint of sarcasm:

"So? Not regretting being the commander? You look like you're about to collapse."

Flynn laughed at the remark.

"Yeah, probably. And no, I don't regret it. That's what I wanted, after all. And it's not as if I could have refused the princess' order to make me commander."

The princess. Estelle.

"And I guess you still receive countless offers from earls and dukes to get you to marry their lovely daughters?" Yuri went on, smirking. He didn't miss Flynn's sudden stiffening and the frown of displeasure on his face.

"There are so many it's not even funny anymore." the blonde one sighed. "It's like they all think I have time to bother about marriage! This is practically harassment! I don't know what to do to make them understand that I'm _not_ ready to have a wife!"

"Estelle can't do anything about that?" Yuri asked nonchalantly while glancing at his friend to see his reaction.

"I... I can't ask her to do something like that." Flynn shook his head, his cheeks getting slightly tinted with pink. "She's the heir to the throne and has other matters on her hands."

"I know, I know." Yuri replied, slightly annoyed. "Anyway, I'll take my leave now. I don't want to take more of your time." he added, standing up.

"Already? I don't mind talking with you a bit more, Yuri." Flynn stood up too with a smile. "Well, come back whenever you want."

Yuri left, waving goodbye to the commander while nodding, followed by Repede. When both of them were far enough from the castle, Yuri finally stopped walking and raised his eyes to the clear sky.

"It's as we thought, Repede. He's fond of Estelle." he sighed. "Guess it can't be helped."

* * *

><p>"Do you already have someone to be refusing all the marriage proposals you receive?" Estelle asked jokingly, as innocent as ever.<p>

"N-No, your Highness. It's just that I'm far too busy to allow myself to think of such a thing." Flynn replied as truthfully as he could. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave to Aurnion immediately to check on the status of the city."

As Estelle nodded, Flynn bowed down and left.

On the boat heading to Aurnion, he couldn't help but blame himself for his stupidity. Falling in love with the princess herself? How worse could his situation get? Well, Estelle could find out about that. That would be much, much worse. He couldn't afford revealing his feelings for her to anyone, not even Yuri; if he did, he'd be probably demoted immediately. The only option for him was to remain quiet and serve Estelle as best as he could. It was already a great honour to be appointed commander by her, he couldn't ask for more. No matter how high his status was, he wasn't a noble, and the royal princess couldn't possibly wed someone who didn't have noble blood in his veins.

And suddenly, the mocking face of Yuri popped out in his head, as if to tell him 'I told you so, women are no good for you.' He quickly shook the image away and decided to focus on the calm sea ahead of him.

Seeing a big sea gull flying above his head, he was reminded that he sometimes wished he could be as free as Yuri.

The long-haired swordsman sneezed, despite the warm weather. He was still lying at his favourite spot, the shadow of the tree foliage hiding the sun from his closed eyes. Next to him, Repede was snoring softly and regularly, until the very faint noise of someone walking lightly on the grass made him twitch his ear. The dog opened his eyes and raised his head, then seeing who was coming, he dropped his head back again on the ground and resumed sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Seeing both of you always sleeping like that makes me wonder how you managed to save the world." a feminine voice rose.<p>

Without opening his eyes, Yuri replied flatly:

"It's called the warrior's rest, Judy. What's up?"

"Nothing, really. I just came to see how you were doing."

"Pretty fine, as you can see."

"I thought you'd use your free time to help Commander Flynn with his duties." the young woman commented softly.

"Heh, he's way too busy to bother about me." Yuri replied as he sat up. "You know, helping the poor and the defenceless, all that."

Judith chuckled and sat down next to Repede.

"Estellise seems to be doing fine as the future queen too." she said. "Now all she needs to do is to find a nice prince who suits her."

The sudden image of Flynn dressed like a prince, with a crown on his head and acting like a spoiled noble made Yuri burst out laughing, which earned him a surprised look from Judith.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing." Yuri replied after a while, still chuckling. "I just had a horrible vision all of a sudden."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Don't bother about that. It was ridiculous."

Judith cocked an eyebrow, then smiled, amused.

"Do you think Flynn would suit her?" she asked, and the next second, Yuri was choking, absolutely not expecting the question.

"Nah you can't be serious, Judy. He's not a noble, and Estelle is a princess." he replied after cooling down. How the hell Judy always managed to read his thoughts, he would never know.

"You never know, times are changing, Yuri." Judith said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, probably..." the swordsman muttered. He didn't really want to hear that. Flynn was more than fine by himself, he didn't need to marry anyone. Even if...

"He likes Estelle a lot." The words had come out from his mouth before he even realized it. He cursed himself mentally and added quickly: "At least, that's what I assume."

The Krytian woman didn't reply anything at first, merely glancing once at Yuri. Then she spoke:

"You assume so? Hmm... I'm actually assuming something else, but I wonder if I should tell you..." she said mysteriously.

"What's that?" Yuri asked back, now a bit curious.

"Maybe you would like to find out by yourself." she replied with a small laugh.

Yuri knew perfectly that she wouldn't say anything if she had decided to, and didn't insist. Not like he cared, anyway.

"Both you and Flynn are silly." Judith said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me: both of you are stupid."

"Why?"

"It's because you can't understand why that you are stupid."

"You're not making sense." Yuri grunted, which made Judith chuckle.

"Probably." she replied, standing up. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now. I hope that you'll be less stupid the next time I visit you."

Yuri merely shrugged with a smile as he watched her walk away. He patted Repede's head.

"I'm stupid, huh? Maybe she's not that wrong." he said to himself, lying back on the grass.

Closing his eyes, he started pondering. Flynn and Estelle. From any point of view, it'd be the perfect couple. Unfortunately, even if both were dear friends to Yuri, he couldn't help but disapprove of them being together. Not that it was going to happen anytime soon, but it was clear to Yuri that Flynn had chosen the princess, despite the difference of status.

And the thought of it would always hurt Yuri. From childhood friendship, another feeling had started growing within Yuri for years, a deeper, stronger feeling for Flynn. Well, he had never expected the blonde man to return his feelings even if he had hoped for it; he had always been fine with being the only one to really matter to Flynn. Yet now, Estellise seemed to be replacing him slowly.

Repede growled a bit, as if he had felt Yuri's frustration.

"I really am stupid, Repede."

The dog didn't react to contradict him.

* * *

><p>Another day had just finished in Aurnion, and Flynn had retired in the room prepared for him. He suddenly remembered the duel he had had with Yuri right before the latter had left to defeat Duke. He remembered the bliss at clashing his sword against Yuri's, the laughter coming from both sides as they parried each other's attacks, and the satisfaction when both their bodies couldn't move anymore as exhaustion took over them.<p>

At that instant, he really missed Yuri's presence there with him. No matter how much they would argue about their opinions, Yuri still remained the only one ever who could really understand him. Flynn let out a small sigh, then reminded himself that he was going back to the capital city in two days, and he'd probably take some time off to visit Yuri.

* * *

><p>"How long have you returned from Aurnion?" a familiar voice asked on Flynn's back. The latter sighed and put down the quill on the desk and turned round on his chair.<p>

"Hi, Yuri. I'm pretty busy, as you can see and..."

"Yeah yeah, I know, that's why I went through the trouble of climbing all the way here to your window. What's up?" Yuri asked, jumping off the window and landing smoothly on the floor.

"Nothing much... I just never imagined that being commander could be so tiring."

"You asked for it, Flynn." Yuri replied, laughing and patting his friend's shoulder. Then his eyes landed on one of the papers on the desk. He grabbed it and started reading it out loud before Flynn had time to react:

"To Commander Flynn Scifo, from the duchess of Vena. I wish to congratulate you for all your hard work towards the Crown, and would be more than pleased to invite you to a party which will be held at the next moon, in our castle of Vena. Of course, I will have the pleasure to introduce you to my daughter, who will celebrate her 18th birthday on that day." Yuri read with a falsely solemn voice, while Flynn was already dropping his head on the desk with a desperate expression on his face.

When he was done reading all the letter, Yuri put down the letter and couldn't help but laugh openly as he sat on the edge of the desk. Then he patted his friend's blonde hair sympathetically.

"I'm with you with all my heart." he said, which made Flynn raise his head. With a weak smile, he replied:

"Thanks, Yuri. You know, I really consider getting married just to stop receiving such letters."

"Marry Estelle."

Silence fell in the room. It took several seconds for Yuri to record his own words, before he coughed loudly and jumped off the table, scratching his head.

"Hahaha, I was just kidding, Flynn! No need to make such a horrified face!"

But the commander didn't reply at once, and merely shook his head and sighing.

"Yuri... Can you keep a secret?" he finally said.

* * *

><p>Yuri was striding down the street, barely knowing if he was angry or sad. Maybe both. Repede was following him, obviously aware that something was wrong. Of course Yuri had suspected for a long time, but he had never expected Flynn to say it out loud, even if they were friends.<p>

_I love her._

The words still rang in his head like a hammering headache. He had assumed that Flynn was smart enough to keep it for himself. Well, so much for assuming it.

_I'm actually assuming something else, but I wonder if I should tell you._

Now Yuri was very curious to know what Judith was assuming, just to tell her she was wrong. He had known it for ages, yet hearing it directly from Flynn was something else. It hurt. Much more than what he had imagined. He was too busy brooding and swearing mentally at his own stupidity that he failed to notice the few people who waved at him as he went back to his place.

* * *

><p>When Yuri had barely replied an 'oh' and then had excused himself right after before disappearing by the window, Flynn knew that there was definitely something not right. He was sure that Yuri wasn't going to tell it to anyone, and still he couldn't help but feel uneasy at his friend's reaction.<p>

At that time he had looked...sad? Well even if he loved Estellise, there was no way he would ever tell her that. So what was Yuri upset about? He had only told him because he felt relieved to do so, but seeing Yuri's reaction, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He definitely had to get some free time to see Yuri. Like now.

It was late evening when he knocked at Yuri's door.

"He's not there, Commander Flynn. If you're looking for Yuri he's a bit farther away, where you see that big tree." the inn-keeper told him as he passed by.

Flynn thanked the man and headed for where Yuri was supposed to be. He had no trouble finding him sitting on a branch and resting his back against the trunk, eyes closed. Repede was lying on the grass and merely moved when he saw Flynn approaching.

"Yuri, do you have a minute?"

The said man opened an eye, glanced at Flynn before closing it again.

"You need something?" The tone was a bit harsher than usual, which Flynn didn't miss though he pretended not to notice it.

"Could you come down? I'd like to talk to you without having to shout for you to hear me."

Yuri opened both his eyes as he sat up, then glanced at Flynn once again before he reluctantly jumped down the tree, right in front of the other man. He crossed his arms and asked, a bit annoyed:

"So? What is it that you need?"

"Why are you upset?" Flynn asked bluntly.

"I'm not."

"I've known you since we were kids. I can tell your mood better than what you think."

"It seems not. Now if you don't have anything better to tell me, I suggest you go back to the castle. I thought you were too busy for useless talks like this one." Yuri replied, starting to walk back to his place, but Flynn grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"Yuri! What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, making Repede raise his head with curiosity.

"Let go. There's nothing wrong." Yuri replied, though he didn't really try to free himself.

"Don't give me that. Talk to me. You know you can talk to me, Yuri." Flynn insisted, more like a request than an order.

"... Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Yuri merely replied, giving up. It's not like he actually wanted to resist that much.

Flynn nodded and released Yuri before following him to his room, with Repede walking by their side.

"Don't you want to get a home of yours instead of always leaving in that inn's room?" the blonde man asked suddenly.

"I'm fine with that room. Besides, it's not like I spend much time there." Yuri replied sullenly as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"You could come to the palace."

That mere comment made Yuri froze for half a second before he stepped into his room and motioned his friend to sit on the chair while he was picking some leftovers from his previous meal before putting them on the fire. Flynn was still waiting for his answer silently.

The palace? It was one of the most stupid suggestions Yuri had ever heard. What for? To be closer to Flynn and Estelle? To have him so close and see him turn his eyes to the princess? Like hell.

"It's hot. Be careful." Yuri put two steaming plates of food on the table, one in front of Flynn and one at his own place.

"Thank you." Flynn replied with a smile as he started digging in. A second after, he exclaimed with a broader smile: "It's really good, Yuri! As always. You really are a good cook!"

"And you are such a lame cook I wonder how come none of my skills has managed to rub off on you."

Flynn chuckled at the comment and took an apologetic tone:

"I wasn't blessed with such talent as yours. I can only wield my sword for the kingdom's sake."

"It's not that bad." Yuri almost said to himself.

"I take it that you don't even think of coming to the palace? You know Estelle would have a room ready for you in a second." Flynn changed the subject abruptly.

"I know, and I don't want that." Yuri replied flatly, taking another mouthful of the food.

"I understand. Have you seen any of your friends lately?" Flynn changed the topic again, feeling the need to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Judy came not so long ago. Rita is..."

Both of them spent the rest of the meal talking and laughing about random subjects, as if the scene outside had never occurred. It was only after their plates were empty that Yuri finally decided to ask _the_ question:

"And how's Estelle doing?"

"Princess Estellise is doing fine, though she often asks me why you almost never come and visit her. I have to cover for you and say you don't have many good memories of the castle. Yuri, you should visit her someday, she really wants to see you again."

"Yeah... maybe..." Yuri replied almost absent-mindedly. "Any prince for her in sight?"

"N-no, not as far as I know." Flynn replied, slightly surprised by the question. "Yuri... about what I told you the other day, I-"

"You don't have to worry about that. I won't tell anyone." Yuri cut him in a bit dryly.

"No, I wasn't talking about that. I was wondering... You looked kind of upset when I told you."

"I wasn't. I was just a bit surprised." Yuri replied with a small smile. Of course the smile was forced but Yuri was an excellent actor.

"Oh, I see then... Anyway, thank you for the meal, it was really delicious, but I need to go back to the castle now." Flynn said, standing up.

"Sure, come back any time." Yuri added, still keeping the smiling face.

When Flynn was outside and far enough from the inn, he allowed himself to stop and turn his head back to Yuri's room. He was disappointed. Disappointed that Yuri was still hiding something from him, despite the fact they were friends. And it was because they were friends that Flynn had managed to see through that smile of his. What was it all about? Flynn was acting weird every time he mentioned the princess.

Could it be... Could it be that Yuri also had some feelings towards Estellise? It was logical after all, they had travelled together and fought together to save the world from Alexei, Duke and the Adephagos. It was only normal if his friend was attracted to her. At least, that was what Flynn assumed.

* * *

><p>Yuri had quickly left the window where he had been leaning on to watch Flynn leave. He simply hoped that the latter hadn't seen him at the window.<p>

"Yuri!" A familiar voice called his name from outside. Judith's voice. Yuri leant over the window and said as she waved at him:

"Hey, it's almost night, my lady! What are you doing here at this hour?"

Judith laughed and shrugged. "I thought I'd check a bit on a certain idiot. Are you still as stupid as the last time I left you?"

"Depends. I don't feel smarter than before." Yuri replied.

A few minutes later, both of them were walking in the streets of the lower quarters, Judith telling the last news from around the world and Yuri merely listening. After a while she suddenly asked:

"Anything new with the commander?"

"No, not really." Yuri replied immediately, cursing mentally at the woman. Why did she have to bring Flynn in the conversation?

"Is that so." Judith merely commented.

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"I'm not worried about _him._ I'm worried about _you._"

"How touching. What did I do to deserve such attention? Ouch!" Yuri exclaimed as Judith hit him on the head.

"Not only you! I meant _both_ of you!"

"Well, everything's fine. He came here a bit earlier." Yuri replied with an annoyed voice and rubbing his head.

"Still in love with the princess?"

Yuri froze a bit then sighed. Damn woman, to always pin the most painful spots.

"Yeah, probably."

"Isn't it a good thing?"

"...Probabl-Ouch! What's with you? Stop hitting me already!" Yuri snapped, stepping back.

"Because both of you are such idiots." Judith replied very seriously.

"May I know why you keep calling us idiots?"

Judith sighed and shook her head.

"It's pointless if I tell you."

"I'm stupid, you said it yourself. I'm not gonna guess it by myself."

The Krytian woman seemed to hesitate a moment, then she turned to Yuri, crossing her arms and said:

"You're actually not fine at all with your friend liking Estelle, are you?"

Yuri was definitely taken by surprise as he absolutely didn't see it coming. He was speechless for a few seconds, before he let out a small laugh. Fearsome woman, indeed. He knew that it was no use trying to lie to her and he merely shrugged while resuming his walk.

"Do Krytian people have the power to read others' hearts?"

"No, I guess I'm just observant enough."

"Observant? I don't think I've ever been careless about this."

"No?" Judith chuckled. "Even a blind man would be able to see through you. And again, I'm talking about both of you. The way you act around each other, the fact that both of you are ready to protect each other at any cost, the..."

"Wait, wait, wait. That's only me, Judy. Flynn sees me as his friend, nothing more. And of course we're ready to do anything to protect each other, we've been friends since we were old enough to say the word 'friend'."

Judith looked at him with a meaningful look, then shrugged.

"You should be glad to have such a 'friend' then, because I guess he had to bear with you much more than you with him. You don't find many 'friends' who are willing to risk their carriers for the sake of someone who left the army."

"You don't have to tell me that, I know it already. But he chose Estelle, and I can't do anything about that."

"I'm not sure about that."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, intrigued.

"I think Flynn has a lot of respect for Estelle because she's the princess and that it's his duty to protect her, and I think he's mistaking his admiration for her for something else."

Yuri forced a laugh. How many times had he told himself that same sentence while trying to believe it with all his might?

"Nah, I don't think Flynn is someone that stupid." he replied.

"You think so? I wonder... Anyway, I'll take my leave now. Make sure to think about all of this a bit."

And within a few seconds, she vanished from Yuri's sight, leaving a rather troubled boy behind her.

* * *

><p>Princess Estellise soon announced a big party in the capital to celebrate the first anniversary of the world being saved.<p>

"Flynn, I'd like to request a service." she addressed the blonde one. "Could you ask Yuri to come? I'd really want to see him, even if it's just a bit. I've already invited Rita, Raven, Karol and Judy. Can you tell him when you see him?"

"I will, your Highness." Flynn replied, bowing down.

Yuri... he hadn't seen him for quite some time, now that he thought of it. Usually Yuri would come at least once a week to the castle, but it had been almost a month since he last saw him. Flynn had felt slightly uneasy ever since that time, and he hadn't had any time to see Yuri again. Well, the party would be a good excuse for that. However, as he walked back to his study and opened the door, he couldn't help but smile as he saw who was sitting on the edge of the window, obviously waiting for him. Maybe Yuri had read his thoughts?

"Yuri! Good to see you!" he exclaimed, closing the door behind him.

"You shouldn't leave your window open like that, some thieves could come in very easily you know?" Yuri replied as he jumped down.

"Hahaha, you're the only one who would be able to climb that high without breaking your neck. And there's nothing much to be stolen. Yuri, the princess wishes to see you, she told me she regrets that you barely come and visit her."

"Estelle? Yeah, I should say hi to her someday. I heard there's a party coming soon?"

"Yes, and Princess Estellise requests your presence. I was about to see you to tell you that, actually."

"And you need to be given the order before you decide to see me." Yuri mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?"

"That you're an idiot. Anyway, I won't bother you any longer if you're busy."

"No wait! Do you want to spar a bit? It's been a long time since I last crossed swords with you."

Yuri seemed to hesitate a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, why not. I don't want my skills to rust." he said with a smile. "Let's go."

There was nothing more enjoyable than sparring with Yuri, Flynn thought. Yuri had been his partner since they could hold a sword, and even if Yuri usually lost to him, he was the only one who could give him enough challenge. They kept charging at each other, with everything they had and yet still laughing and enjoying themselves until their bodies screamed at them to get some rest.

Both of them fell flat on the grass, panting hard and yet wearing broad smiles on their faces.

"Hey Yuri, you got better."

"Of course I did."

No more words were needed for them. They could feel each other's satisfaction simply by laying side by side, without saying a word. They had known each other for long enough for words to be deemed useless. They turned their faces to each other, and laughed like children, like they hadn't laughed for years.

And then Flynn said:

"It's good to have you as my friend, Yuri."

The smile on Yuri's lips vanished, but reappeared quickly and he nodded, for his throat was tightened with something indescribable. He sat up and looked away, pretending to take back his breath.

Flynn frowned when he saw the sadness flashing in Yuri's eyes even while he was smiling. Didn't he feel the same pride to share such a strong friendship? He held out his hand and put it on Yuri's shoulder.

"Hey Yuri, you sure you're fine?" he asked with concern.

The long-haired swordsman didn't move, merely replying affirmatively, which didn't convince Flynn at all; but he couldn't force his friend to say anything if the latter didn't want to.

"If you ever... need to talk or anything, you know you can count on me, Yuri." he said with a hint of disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"I know, Flynn, don't worry about that. But I assure you I'm absolutely fine."

The blonde commander nodded, then stood up and offered a hand to Yuri who grabbed it and stood up as well.

"I'll see you at the party then?"

"Let me give you a warning, I absolutely hate those kinds of parties, but I guess I'll come to say hi to Estelle." Yuri replied with a sullen voice, which made Flynn laugh.

"OK then!" Flynn said happily, though the reason given to him made his chest clench. "And we'll have to spar some other day."

"Sure."

After Yuri left, Flynn remained at the same spot for a few other minutes, still trying to decide whether or not he was glad that Yuri would be coming.

* * *

><p>His face lit up and he gave a broad smile as he turned round to see who had patted his shoulder.<p>

"Yuri! You came!"

"I said I would, didn't I? But I don't see the others."

"They haven't come yet. You arrived pretty early."

"Well, I thought you'd be terribly bored so I assumed I'd keep you company a bit."

Flynn laughed at the comment then nodded.

"You're quite right. It's killing me to stay here and make sure that there's no troublemaker."

"You chose that path, Commander." Yuri replied teasingly, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"So I did, and I don't regret it." Flynn smiled. Maybe he was wrong after all, maybe everything was fine with Yuri.

"Yuri!" A feminine voice called out.

As Yuri turned his head to where the voice was coming, Flynn bit his lip.

"Hey, Estelle! Long time no see!" he greeted.

"That's because you never come here to visit!" the princess replied, laughing. "At least you and Flynn still see each other." she added with a smile. "Will I get to see more often now?"

"Hmm I wonder... I'm quite busy myself in the lower quarters you know?"

"Busy slacking around?" Flynn teased him, which earned him a small hit on the shoulder.

"That's how you treat your best friend? How nice." Yuri pretended to sulk.

"You two are like kids who can't stop quarrelling!" Estelle laughed. "And still you can't get anywhere without each other. I envy you." she added, chuckling.

Both boys blinked at her comment, then looked at each other before laughing again. She was right, they thought, and for a second they forgot about their doubts and questions. The three of them talked for a few minutes before Estellise excused herself to go and receive her guests, but only after making Yuri promise to visit her more often.

"She's faring well for someone that young." Yuri commented as he watched her go away.

"Indeed." Flynn didn't know what else to reply.

Awkward silence followed, during which they merely watched people walk by, talk to each other, eat and drink. It was only after a while that the first of Yuri's friends appeared.

Karol ran to Yuri, waving at him and calling out his name. The kid was as overexcited as usual when he stopped in front of them.

"Hey boss, what's up?" Yuri asked.

"D-Don't call me that! I'm younger than you! Hi Flynn! I mean, Commander Flynn!"

"You don't have to call me that either, Karol." Flynn replied with a smile.

"You're our guild master, of course I'll call you boss." Yuri went on. He always enjoyed teasing the boy since his reactions were always funny.

"Whatever... Anyway, where's Repede?" Karol asked.

"Probably with Estelle. Unless he's sleeping somewhere around."

"Oh, right. Anyway, I'm gonna take something to eat, want me to bring something back? Oh, there's Rita! Hmmm, she'll hit me if no reason if she sees me. Please don't tell her you saw me, OK?"

And that said, he ran off.

The whole passed by, and Yuri would always stay with Flynn, though he had managed to convince the commander to move around a bit and have some fun. They met with all the others and before they knew it, it was already evening. Guests started leaving, emptying the palace's main hall. The two friends were standing near a corner of the room, far from the main agitation.

"You're not leaving, Yuri?" Flynn asked.

"Are you chasing me out?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering if you were feeling bored to stay here or not."

"You're here to keep me company, there's no way I could be bored."

For some reason, the commander's cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Wasn't it supposed to be the other way round?"

"The result is the same, right?"

"You're right. Hey Yuri, what did Judith mean earlier when she said we're still as idiot as ever?"

"Oh that? I wonder..." Yuri replied vaguely.

"You know what she meant, don't you? She looked at you strangely." Flynn insisted.

"Hmm I'm not sure. Probably because we're actually idiots."

It was Flynn's turn to look at him strangely before he smiled.

"So you don't want to tell me? Fine, but you'll have to give compensation."

"What compensation? That's mean."

"That's for keeping secrets from me." Flynn suddenly turned serious. "You keep telling me everything's fine, but I've known you for too long to believe you." He put a hand on Yuri's shoulder, concern showing on his face. "Am I that untrustworthy?"

"No, you aren't, and you know it. There are just some things I can't tell you _because_ you're my friend.

"What do you mean? Is someone threatening you? Is that why you won't tell me anything?" Now Flynn had both his hands on Yuri's shoulders, clenching tightly at the fabric of the jacket, which surprised Yuri. The latter shook his head with a small smile at his friend's seriousness.

"No, it's not something that scary. You don't have to worry about that."

"But I do, Yuri. You haven't been acting like your usual self."

"It'll get better soon, really."

"So there is something wrong."

Yuri laughed at the last sentence.

"Alright you got me. Well, I wouldn't say there's something _wrong_, it's just something personal."

Flynn let go of Yuri's shoulders and sighed.

"Fine. I'll believe you on that one, but it's unlike you to have personal problems. I won't insist since it doesn't concern me but if-"

"It actually concerns you." Yuri interrupted him before he even realized it. The next second he was cursing at himself for letting it slip out. "Forget what I said."

"Yuri! How the hell do you expect me to forget it when you say it's my fault you're having problems?" Flynn snapped a bit angrily. "If it concerns me, tell me what I did already!"

"Nothing! You did nothing." Yuri replied, irritated. "I never said it was your fault, so cool down."

"Then what is it?"

Yuri made a noise of annoyance and exasperation, then grabbed Flynn's face and kissed him without any more ceremony.

Flynn had his eyes wide open and wasn't able to move a single limb. Oh he could have pulled back very easily, for Yuri was forcing the kiss at all; their lips were lightly pressing against each others, as if Yuri was afraid he would hurt him. Several thoughts flashed through Flynn's mind, and he had to wait until Yuri finally let go him to speak them:

"Y-Yuri, you're my friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Friends don't usually do that."

"No."

"Especially when both of them are males."

Yuri shrugged. Flynn paused a second before he went on:

"B-But Yuri, I thought you liked Princess Estellise."

"What does Estelle have to do with this?" Yuri asked, frowning.

"Well, I thought liked her, not me!" Flynn replied, still disoriented.

Yuri stared at his friend for a few seconds before retorting:

"No, I don't! You've always been above everyone else to me." He looked away and added with the same tone as someone who was angry at themselves: "I know you don't think like that, I've known even before you told me about Estelle, but I think I just couldn't resist this time. Sorry about that."

Silence followed those words as Flynn couldn't find anything to answer. He had been wrong since the beginning and was still trying to register what Yuri had just told him. There was no doubt that their friendship had always been strong, extremely strong, but he had never considered that it could have taken such a meaning.

"I-No, it's fine. This is just... unexpected. Yuri, how about we call it a day and go rest? I'll find some time to see you again to talk about this." he finally said.

"You're too busy for that."

"I can do that for you. I'll come in three days. I will."

"Don't bother. What I did was stupid and it's not worth pondering too much about it."

"No, Yuri. You can't just take it the easy way and tell me to forget about this. We'll need a talk, and I need some time before to think about it."

"As you wish." Yuri sighed. "You know where to find me."

As he left the palace in the middle of the remaining guests, Flynn found himself unable to stop watching the swordsman.

* * *

><p>Four days had passed, and still no sign of any commander. Repede growled as if he had felt Yuri's frustration. The latter, sitting at a table of the inn, was finishing his plate. He grabbed the apple the inn-keeper threw at him.<p>

"It's rare to see you eat here. And you look like crap."

"Just a bit tired." Yuri replied, biting the apple.

"Sick? Go see the old man, he'll give you something to treat you."

"No, not sick. I guess I'm just bored."

"Hey, you went to the party the other day?" a regular customer asked him. "Did you get dumped by a nice lady?" he asked, laughing.

"Nothing like that, don't worry. No way I'll ever be interested in those nobles who can only giggle and gossip." Yuri replied, amused. He stood up and threw a coin at the inn-keeper then headed for the exit, followed by Repede.

"I guess he's really too busy to come here, right Repede?" Yuri asked the dog once they were outside. It was morning, and most people of the lower quarters were still sleeping, therefore the streets were pretty empty except for shops. That's also why Yuri didn't have any trouble spotting the royal messenger running to him, a scroll in his hand. He was about to resume walking when the messenger called out:

"Mr Yuri Lowell! Are you Mr Yuri Lowell?"

Yuri turned round and waited for the boy to take back his breath as he handed the scroll over to him.

"Her Highness ordered me... to bring this... to you..." the messenger said between two pants.

Yuri undid the tie around the scroll and read the message. His eyes widened as he read the content. When he was done, he cursed under his breath and sent the boy off.

"Flynn's injured. Let's go." he told Repede.

As soon as he arrived to the palace, he saw Estelle running to him with a panicked expression displayed all over her face.

"Yuri, thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed, her eyes red, obviously from crying.

"Calm down, and tell me where Flynn is and what happened." Yuri said. The princess nodded and motioned him to follow her.

She led him to Flynn's room while explaining with a trembling voice:

"I was walking outside and talking to some shop-keepers when three persons suddenly showed up with knives in their hands and... and tried to attack me. Flynn was there and protected me but... that's when I... I ran to a passer-by who had been injured by those people to heal him but I failed to realize that he was with them too and I didn't quickly enough to... to avoid the knife he had drawn out and I... I screamed and before I even knew it, Flynn was there and he... he..."

"He took the hit in your stead." Yuri finished the sentence for her. Anger was rising within him, not towards Flynn who had only followed what his duty had dictated him, but towards Estelle.

"Can't you think a bit more before acting?" he let out, trying to contain the anger. "I know you always think of other people before yourself and that you're always ready to do anything to heal someone who's injured, but how about you think of those who are always around you a bit? You know that Flynn's duty is to protect you, so why do you make his work harder? And can't you remember that you lost your power to heal?"

"I-I know, but I tend to forgot since I never needed blastia to heal..."

"That's why you need to think more!"

Estelle flinched under the words and lowered her head.

"I-I know I made a mistake, I'll be more careful next time."

Yuri wanted to reply but he refrained, for he knew everything he wanted to say wasn't a nice thing to say to a princess. Therefore he merely kept quiet until they arrived to Flynn's room.

"I'll leave you alone with him." Estelle said before she walked away.

Yuri stepped into the room, followed by Repede and closed the door behind him. The curtains were drawn and Yuri got some trouble seeing anything in the almost dark room. Soon enough, his eyes got used to the lack of light and he spotted Flynn's bed; he walked closer to the bed and despite the darkness, he didn't have any problem recognizing the blonde hair of the commander.

Yuri opened the curtain just enough to let a small ray of light enter. Flynn was sleeping with a peaceful face, sweating a bit and thin sheet draped over him. Yuri pulled the sheet and couldn't help but wince at the bandage wrapped around his waist. There was a vague red spot in the middle of the white bandages, showing that the wound was deep and that it was luck only that had made Flynn survive. For now.

His breathing was low and regular, though he did wince from time to time as if seized by a sudden fit of pain. Yuri sat next to him on a chair and gently pushed a few blonde locks from his forehead. Repede lied down next to his master and fell asleep.

Why the hell had he been so careless? Flynn wasn't one to be hurt that easily, was he? Was it only out of duty that he had protected the princess regardless of his life?

"Do you like her so much, Flynn? Don't you care about how I'd feel if you were gone?" he asked to the sleeping figure, not really expecting an answer. Naturally, he didn't get any. Yuri sighed as he put his hand over the bandages. "You really are an idiot."

And he suddenly remembered Judith's words. Was it why she kept saying they were stupid? It wouldn't have surprised him. She was far too clever for Yuri to understand her, but it wouldn't have hurt her to be a bit more explicit in her accusations.

Flynn stirred in his bed, obviously in pain but did not wake up. The healers had probably given him some soporific. Yuri stroked his hair slowly, wishing that their places were switched.

"Hurry up and wake up before I lose patience."

Flynn's body was seized with spasms and he gripped the bed in pain as his breathing started getting jerky. Yuri stood up and was about to call for a healer when Flynn gasped:

"Yuri!"

The former soldier turned round as he heard his name, hoping for a very short moment that Flynn was awake but quickly realized that the latter was still sleeping. In pain, but sleeping. And yet he had called his name. Or maybe Yuri had heard wrong.

Still, he sat back and stroke Flynn's hair again. He looked at the bandage which was getting redder and redder as minutes passed.

"Hang in there. You're stronger than that. Hey, you can't just die here you know? We need a commander like you. Estelle needs a commander like you... I need you."

Someone knocked at the door before opening the door silently.

"Yuri? Do you need something?" Estellise asked. "If you want, I can send a messenger to you whenever Flynn wakes up."

"It's ok, I'll stay here just a little while longer." Yuri replied without really paying attention to her.

The princess seemed to want to add something, but as Yuri wasn't even looking at her, she merely nodded and left. Well, Yuri didn't plan to stay all day anyway, but just a bit longer wouldn't harm anyone. He wanted Flynn to wake so he could talk to him and tell him that everything was fine, that he was going to recover quickly and that they'd be able to spar soon again.

It was probably luck, but one of his prayers was soon answered. Yuri's eyes hadn't left Flynn for a single second, therefore he didn't miss those eyes opening slowly and revealing clear, sapphire eyes which immediately turned to Yuri.

"...Yuri?" Flynn murmured, obviously still in pain. He tried to sit up but Yuri put a hand on his chest.

"Don't move. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone who has almost been stabbed to death?"

"So you can actually joke? That's new."

"It seems I can joke when I'm on the verge of death."

Yuri's face hardened.

"You won't die, so don't say that." he said rather dryly and apologized immediately. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound scolding or anything."

"I know, I know." Flynn replied, chuckling. "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes."

"Why do I find it hard to believe you?"

Yuri shrugged and stood up. Repede opened his eyes at the noise and growled a bit.

"Are you leaving already?" Flynn asked.

"Hey, I've been here for over an hour, I don't like staying in the palace for too long."

"You call an hour 'a few minutes'?" The blonde man sat up cautiously and sighed. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, you didn't come after three days so I figured I should be the one coming."

"I-I'm sorry. I did plan to come, Yuri, I swear." Flynn lowered his head and added: "But unexpected things happen all the time."

"Yeah I know. I won't bother you any longer. You should rest now."

"Yuri, wait! We can talk now if you want." Flynn called him back.

"You should really rest."

"I'm fine, don't worry about that."

"Fine, then what do you want to say?" Yuri asked, sitting back.

The question seemed to catch Flynn off guard. He hesitated a bit, searching for the right words.

"I-We've been friends as long as we remember." he started. "I still see you as the only friend who I can really trust and the person I'm the closest to, so I'm still confused about what you did the other day, but at least I can tell you that I'm not angry or anything like that."

"So you still want us to be friends." Yuri stated flatly.

Flynn didn't whether it was reproach or relief in Yuri's tone, but he decided to tell the truth:

"I want you to see me as someone you can count on whenever you need help."

"I can't ask for more." Yuri replied with a smile to hide his disappointment.

"Let me finish." Flynn went on, getting out of his bed to sit on the edge. "I think I was wrong about Princess Estellise. What I thought I was feeling for her was probably not what I told you." He looked into Yuri's eyes and added: "You're more to me than her. She's the heir to the throne and someone I have to serve for I took an oath to serve her. But you are someone I'm ready to do anything for because I feel it can't be otherwise."

"Flynn, don't use long sentences with me. I like clear and simple explanations." Yuri said, not very keen on useless talk.

The unexpected kiss that sealed his lips was clear and simple.

Yuri knew how to react quickly, and he kissed back very willingly, assuming that friends could do that to each other after all. Flynn slipped a hand in Yuri's long hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and showing to Yuri that Flynn liked him even more than what he wanted to show.

But he ended up pulling back – though reluctantly – with a concerned expression.

"You're still bleeding. You shouldn't push it."

Flynn laughed.

"You know, the first thing that crossed my mind when I was stabbed was that you were definitely going to get angry at me for getting hurt."

"Oh really? That's so flattering."

"I'm glad to have you with me." Flynn said truthfully, smiling.

"I know. I'm that awesome."

"Don't push it. You sound stupid when you talk like that."

It was Yuri's turn to laugh. Maybe stupidity wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Imagine the hot smex by yourselves XD<strong>


End file.
